heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.02 - After Work
Hump day. That middle of the work week that you have to pull yourself over so you can start coasting your way to the weekend. The day that gets you that much farther away from Monday and closer to Friday. Being at the end of hump day is even better, especially when it's been a particularly busy one. Fern spent the morning learning some office equipment, while Justin was in meetings she wasn't needed for. The copier, three printers, the AV equipment in the large conference room, and that's only on the 20th floor. Slowly but surely, Hammer's new PA is learning the ropes, and it going better than many thought it would. The afternoon meetings included a lunch meeting with a client that she arranged to have catered in, and a late meeting with a supplier during which Fern took notes. Now, the day is finally almost over, but for a post-work rundown of the rest of the week. That will take place on the drive to Justin's, and Fern is already waiting in the back of the Towncar for her boss to extract himself from the office. Could be a minute, could be an hour, but she's got plenty to bide her time. She straightens her skirt absently as she sits, her eyes glued to the HI supplied tablet in her hands. One of the things she picked up on quickly was the app to borrow library books electronically, and right not the newest Stephen King is on her screen. Her eyes flicker rapidly across the text, left to right, sometimes returning to reread something she finds worthy of a deeper look. It takes a good 15 minutes for the CEO to finally make his way to the stretched Towncar that's waiting for him in front of the HI administration building. The long day has definitely left it's mark on the man, who's looking a bit more ragged than his normally slightly unkempt style. Jack opens the right-rear door as soon as he sees his boss approach, and Justin climbs aboard the vehicle rather unceremoniously. "Wow, heck of a day," he comments idly to anyone within earshot- which happens to be his PA who's already in the vehicle and Jack who hadn't got the door closed just yet. Mostly flopping onto the bench seat across from Fern, Hammer drops his brief case onto the floor board without caring much for the contents at this point. If the laptop inside can't take it, then it isn't a product he wants his name on anyway. "Man I'm glad today is over." A quick swipe of her finger has the adventures of Danny Torrence saved for later and the reader closers, and two taps have Justin's calendar open before the tablet is set on the seat next to her. There's a smile ready when her boss settles and looks up, "It did feel particularly long, for some reason." She reaches across the tablet to retrieve a small, white box which she offers out to Justin. The box bears the familiar Anita Bella logo. "I've been saving something for you today, thought it would be nice for after you eat dinner." Of course, there are two cannoli inside, nestled snugly on waxed paper. Justin rubs his face with his hands, pushing his glasses up onto his forehead. He looks up, dropping the thick-framed glasses back onto the bridge of his nose when Fern mentions she's been saving something. The sight of the box brings an immediate grin. "Thanks, Fern," he says, genuinely meaning it (which is, after all, a rarity for him). He takes the box, peaking inside it even though he already knows exactly what it is. "And you should know by now that I won't save them until after dinner. Impossible." Another grin, and he sets the box carefully on the seat next to him. It gets a lot better treatment than his briefcase did just seconds ago. With Justin's grin surfacing, Fern's mission is complete, and she relaxes back against the seat, grinning back at him. "I know you won't but it just sounds wrong to actively encourage you to have dessert first. My mother would have a cow." She glances at her tablet but chooses to ignore it for now. They have enough of a drive that there will be plenty of time to get back to business. "Anita sends her love, I stopped in on the way home from work yesterday." She's taken to using a company car to get in to work, but not often taking one to get back home. Yesterday was an exception, to make her stop in Brooklyn a little easier. Fern doesn't want to get spoiled by the convenience of having a car to take her around, but sometimes it really does make a difference. "Julius has a touch of bronchitis, but he's seen a doctor. The new waitress seems to be doing a great job." There's a hint of wistfulness to her tone, the restaurant having been as much a place of family as somewhere to work, but she does consider this change of employment something of a Godsend. "Oh, and Jerry is going to be working in a play again," she notes of the waiter she worked with. Hammer can't help but chuckle a bit. "I'm sure my mother would too," he admits, "Or at least she would have when I was younger." His family doesn't say a whole lot about his behavior, given the fact that he's worth billions. Except for his sister, or course, who still feels that she's entitled to some of his wealth, which is a large point of contention between the two. He listens to the news from Anita Bella, nodding. "I haven't been there in a while, I should make it a point to stop back in for a meal here soon. Good to hear Jerry's in another show. Maybe I should get us tickets." Knowing Fern's fondness for acting and the theater, plus knowing one of the performers, Justin figures it would be a fun outing for her, and a bit of a thank you for putting up with the job he's given her. "Speaking of acting," the CEO says, glancing out the window as they roll out of the HI complex, "Got some info on that acting gig for ya." Fern's brows lift at Justin's offer, and she positively beams across the space at him, "Oh Justin, that would be awesome! I know Jerry would love it so much if we came when the play gets up and running." It's proof positive that Hammer does pay attention to other people sometimes, even if it might not exactly be his forte. As he brings up the next matter, Fern's excitement tempers immediately, and she sighs softly, "So who's playing the joke on me?" Justin nods once in a sharp manner. "Consider it done. Just need the name of the show, theater and dates." He smiles lightly over at his PA, but he notices the slip in her demeanor and answers it with like. "Actually, no one. Looks like it's completely legit, from what I could uncover. They really are filming a 'Jurassic World' movie, and your name is on the list of actors and actresses that they're looking into." What he leaves unsaid, at least for the moment, is who got her name on that list. When Hammer figured out that Luthor had his hand in it, it angered him more than a little. But it's not for him, it's for Fern, so he does his best to forget that part of it and not second guess his decision to offer Fern the PA position instead of attempting to call in favors elsewhere. For a moment, Fern looks at Justin blankly, processing that he actually said it's not someone just playing a prank on her. Finally she blinks, her expression turning musing. "Huh." There are too many words to actually give voice to, so the young woman keeps it brief. One hand raises, absently scratching her forehead, then flipping her hair carelessly out of her eyes. After another moment, she says simply, "I should probably talk to Jerry's agent. She's offered to represent me before, and Jerry loves her." As he should, since she's actively gotten him work. It might be a little bit of a tangent for Fern to wander off on, but processing that Spielberg's people really were on the phone is a little overwhelming. The CEO nods to the PA. "Having an agent is probably in your best interest," he says. He knows very little about show business, but what little he does know leads him to believe it's a pretty cutthroat business to be in. "Just let me know what dates you'll need off to go out for the screen test. If you want, you can take my plane out to California." Justin offers Fern a smile. "Hey, this could be your big break, ya know? What you've been waiting for." One doesn't have to be an accomplished reader of people to tell that Fern is keeping herself to 'cautiously optimistic' on this, and Justin, being both familiar with her and something of a good reader of people when he tries, should see that without any problem. "It could be," she agrees, still subdued. But then she brightens, getting to the offer of his plane that he made. "Aw Justin, you'd really let me use your plane? Maybe, if it's just a couple of days, you'd come with? It'll be almost like being on the boat again." But nothing at all like it. "Out to California?" Justin asks, arching a brow. "Well, I suppose... If nothing else, we- or just myself if you're busy, could swing up to San Jose and check in on the facility there. I haven't been out that far west in a while." Something that the folks at the San Jose facility are probably happy for. "So, yeah, just give me the dates and we'll make it happen." He looks out the window again as his thoughts again drift over to the fact that it was Luthor who may have gotten Fern her big break. He wonders if that would make her angry, or if she would be happy for it. The redhead is highly independent, but she did take the job he offered her. Fern frowns lightly, not as excited by the development as might have been expected. But the timing is so weird, to finally get someone to notice her just as she's started a new job. And how did someone notice her? She voices that out loud, "I can't imagine how my name could have gotten to someone that big. Unless it was through the television audition that my friend Jamie got me?" Then the gratitude would naturally fall to Jamie for the course of events going as they have. The Luthors are the last people she would imagine in this train of thought, neither Leo nor his father even so much as a blip on the showbiz radar. "I'll talk to Bernice, that's Jerry's agent. She'll know what to do, and then I'll tell you what she says." "Yeah, well, with that television audition, I'm sure you had a leg up," Justin offers, glancing back toward the redhead. "I mean, those folks keep pretty tight with each other, don't they?" Just as the CEO was able to tell that Fern was holding herself back and being cautious about the opportunity, she's probably able to tell he's holding something back as well. He looks back out the window, resting his elbow on the edge of the door handle and propping his chin up on his fingers. "Hmmm, I suppose they do," Fern speculates. She pauses a moment, focusing on Justin before her frown eases and she leans forward, daring to pat him lightly on the knee. "Hey, no matter where I ever end up, you won't be rid of me. I wish the timing on this wasn't so lousy, but whatever happens I'll always come back to get in your hair." It's a light promise as she totally misreads what he's holding back. The man sits back up, looking toward the redhead. "Huh, oh," Justin grins and chuckles lightly. "Yeah, I know. And don't worry about the timing. Hey, you can't control life, right? It's good news, so there's no reason not to celebrate it." He does a reasonable job of controlling his outward expression now, having realized he slipped at some point to bring that sort of response from Fern. "Plus, when you're a famous actress, I want to be able to claim that I still know you, so you're not getting rid of me either." Justin's agreement means more to Fern than he knows, and her grin is back as she shifts, scooting over to plop down beside the CEO, leaning against him companionably. "Thanks, Justin. You're such a great friend, I'm so lucky to have found you." She takes his arm, giving it a light squeeze, then leans to get her tablet. "Lets go over the rest of the week and get it out of the way and before we know it we'll be home, and you can have your cannoli. Before dinner." She giggles with this, happy to indulge him just about anything that'll make him happy. As long as it does make him happy. Justin grins down at his PA and friend, though her behavior still somewhat confuses him. He doesn't move away from her, though, knowing it's just part of what makes Fern who she is. "Alright, sounds like a plan. And please tell me there aren't any more meetings with legal. I'm getting tired of dealing with lawyers," he comments as he leans just far enough to look at the tablet that Fern has. They have just enough time left in the commute to go over everything, and for him to do his best to get out of as many meetings as he can. Category:Log